supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Daikaiju Battle Galaxy
Daikaiju Battle Galaxy (大怪獣バトルギャラクシー, Daikaijū Batoru Gyarakushī) is the first GENERATION series of Super Sentai. This series is no Rangers and mechas, but only just monsters. Story After the movie, Dillain rejoined old teammates and go to Kaiju World then see every Kaiju in the universes. King Julien greatest built the Dillain's own starship called Drago Carrier inside the ZERO Machines to help traveled the Kaiju World. Characters Protagonists GUYS *Dillain Joo/Kyoryuto Mode *Rumi Eleking *Langley/Kujaku Mode *Cheran/Thunderax Mode *Achangna Support GUYS *Samuel Joo/Samu/El (deceased, but revived by three Legend Medals) *Eureka (deceased, but revived by three Legend Medals) *Peter *Masato Jin (Samuel and Kaito genetic clone) *Hirode *Misaki Ayuzawa *Professor Enter *SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla *Gigan *Kazeshiro Hinato *Kaito Daimon *Pete *Lilys *Rei *Kate Antagonists Dex Troop *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Death Gene *Des-Burado of Kuriy (disguise as Super Kaiju before an Death Master) *Destron Prince Ryusin *Shade *Gomora King Equipments *Kaijunizer/Kaijusaber/Super Kaijubuckle *Groundizer *Drago Carrier **Star ZERO (combo of Z, E, R and O) ***ZERO Machines *Battle Cruiser Cannon (resembled of Mega SquadonBazooka) *LeoDrillSpear *Special Bura-Key *Special Bura-Key Blaster *Legend Medal Locations *Dillain's house *Dr. Fujika's Base Lab *Kaiju Tournament Championship *Samuel's old school Monsters Protagonist's Monsters Dillain's Monsters *Indragosaurus (1, Nickname: Indrago) **Battle Indragosaurus/EV2/EVBurst/Gigasdragosaurus/Daidragosaur/Super Indragosaurus **Bura-Key/Indragosaurus FBM/SBM/DMM/OSM/BLM/Kazen Indrago/Kyoryuto Indragosaurus *Eleking (2, form of Rimu Eleking) *GigasBoxer (44) *Daishinryu (76) Langley's Monsters *Skyphoenix (3, Nickname: Skybird)/Fire Mode/Battle Skyphoenix/EV2/Kujaku Skyphoenix *Stagora (combify and mutated of Insectus and Stagsectis II after Eleking accidentally merging with Red Gomora's data) *Voltin (61, formerly given by Dillain) Cheran's Monsters *Rhinodon (2, Nickname: Rhinoz)/Battle Rhinodon/EV2/Thunderax Rhinodon *Arigera (37, formerly given by Dillain) *Saurian (49) Achangna's Monsters *Grounleon/GrounT-Rex/GrounLeojin (20, with combines GrounBoy and GrounGirl, formerly given by Hirode) **GrounBoy (20) **GrounGirl (20) Samuel's Monsters *Gomora Kaito's Monsters *EX Gomora Lilys' Monsters *Steeliptorus (46, formerly) *BusterVoyager (46, formerly) *King Chimera (46, formerly) Masato's Monsters *Stagora ver. M (61) Antagonist's Monsters Shadow's Monsters *Dashrush (20) *King Ruslay (20, but it destroyed by Belix) *BagrisKing (46, clone of Dashrush, destroyed by the Three Heavenly Beasts) *Armored Gotcha (62 and 63, defeated by Indrago) Kiriy's Monsters *Fury Dragonzer *Minoturo (19 and 32, destroyed by Indrago's Flaming Shot, Skybird's Infinity Sky, Rhinoz's Super Crash and GrounLeojin's Tri-Leon Strike) *Ghost Hunter X (24 and 25, delivering the final blow by Indrago EVBurst) *Blast Hunter X (42, destroyed by EX Gomora) Beast Guardians This Beast Guardians are the servants lead by Destron Prince. *Beast Guardian Zenshin (74 and 75, destroyed by Kazen Indrago) *Beast Guardian Cellar (76 and 77, destroyed by Kazen Indrago and Daishinryu) *Beast Guardian Mantabomb (78, destroyed by Voltin and Eleking after his weakness was electricity) *Beast Guardian Kimera (84, destroyed by their primary monsters' Legendary Mode) Enemy Monsters List of the Monsters in the episodes. *Dorango (1) *Tyranis (2) *Raptoris/Raptosar (3 and 4) *Dynabird (5) *Bugsectis (6) *Stagsectis (7) *Crabstew (8) *Train Ghost (9) *Red Crimson (10) *Nova Robot (11) *Indrago-Rex (12) *Demonlord (13 and 14) *Deltia (15) *Super Kaiju (16, before disguise as Kiriy) *Triopede (18) *Belix (20) *Robot Gotcha (21) *Stagsectis II (22) *Crabstew Super (23) *Nejilira (27) *Dorango II (28) *Claymor (29) *Roostar (30) *Red Gomora (31) *Tormon (33) *Beeticle (34) *Meteos (35) *Praytis (36) *Indasir (37) *Male Bugsectis (38) *Mammodon (39) *Geysar (40) *Red King (41) *Cyclopus (45) *Icecracker (46) *Robo Black King (46) *Jack Beast (48) *Captu Jar (50) *Baltan (51) *Itanosaurus (52) *Meteor S (53) *Energy Storm Gundam (54) *Belix II (55) *King Bikimaru (56) *Mothrin (58) *Robot Gotcha II (59) *Symbolizar (60) *Super Meteos (64) *King Ice-T (65 and 66) *Black Voltron (67 and 68) *Grand Rock (69) *Copyroid (70) *Sharkuar (71) *Flying Robotecha (72) *Drillzoid (76 and 77) *Goldstreak (80) *Robot Gotcha III (85) *Black Dicer (87) *H-Android (88) *Starrymon (89) *Dugmole (90) *Black Armed Knight (91) Episodes These episodes are monster's name, versus or others. #The Kaiju, Indragonsaurus #Indrago vs. Rhinodon #Indrago vs. Skyphoenix #Indrago, Skybird and Rhinoz vs. Raptosar #Rhinoz vs. Dynabird #Skybird vs. Bugsectis (Part One) #Skybird and Rhinoz vs. Stagsectus (Part Two) #Indrago vs. Crabstew #Three Kaiju vs. Train Ghost #Indrago vs. Red Crimson #Three Kaiju vs Nova Robot #Indrago vs Indrago-Rex #Three Kaiju vs. Demonlord (Part One) #Three Kaiju vs. Demonlord (Part Two) #Indrago and Rhinoz vs. Deltia #Indrago vs Super Kaiju (Part One) #Three Kaiju vs. Fury Dragonzer (Part Two) #The Battle Cruiser Cannon #Three Kaiju vs. Minoturo #Grounleon #Indrago and Grounleon vs. Robot Gotcha #Four Kaiju vs. Stagsectis II #Rhinoz vs. Crabstew Super #Four Kaiju vs. Ghost Hunter X (Part One) #Indrago vs. Ghost Hunter X (Part Two) #Skybird, Rhinoz and Grounleon vs. Indrago EVBurst: Bursting Rampage #Indrago vs. Nejalira #Grounleon and Rhinoz vs. Dorango II #Four Kaiju vs. Claymor #Grounleon vs. Roostar #Indrago vs. Red Gomora #Four Kaiju vs. Minoturo #The Kaiju Championship Tournament (Part One) #KCT: Indrago vs. Beeticle (Part Two) #KCT: Indrago vs. Meteos (Part Three) #KCT Semi-Finals: Eleking vs. Praytis (Part Four) #KCT Final: Indrago vs. Indasir (Part Five) #The Birth of Stagora #Seven Kaiju vs. Mammodon #Rhinoz and Arigera vs. Geysar #Skybird and Stagora vs. Red King #The Mysterious Boy Again, Kaito Daimon and EX Gomora #Dillain's Indrago vs. Kaito's EX Gomora: Battle Again #The Super Prehistoric Beast, GigasBoxer #Nine Kaiju vs. Cyclopus #The Three Heavenly Beasts: Burning Mix-up #Indrago and GigasBoxer vs. The Three Heavenly Beasts #The Heavenly Combination Kaiju #Saurian the Dinoking #The Two Samuels and Captu Jar #The New Advenced Evolution, Indrago vs. Baltan #Skybird vs. Itanosaurus #Ten Kaiju vs. Meteor S #Rhinoz and Saurian vs. Energy Storm Gundam #Indrago vs. Belix II #Cancellation the Championship #The Championship of the Month #KCT: Indrago vs. Mothrin #KCT: His named is Masato Jin #KCT Semi-Finals: Indrago vs. Symbolizar #KCT Final: Indrago vs. Stagora ver. M #The Clone just like Lilys (Enter revealed that a second accident when Samuel created Lilys' Eureka clone and now he's Samuel and Kaito clone, fused together into one genetic resources called DNA Mergication) #The new Kaijusaber #Ten Kaiju vs. Super Meteos #Indrago vs. King Ice-T (Part One) #The newly built Special Bura-Key: Indrago Fire Berserk Mode (Part Two) #Indrago vs. Black Voltron (Part One) #The another Bura-Key, Star Breaker Mode (Part Two) #The Powerfully Drill Bura-Key, Drill Molder Mode #Against the Kaiju #Freezing with Water, Ocean Stat Mode #Rocket needs help, Booster Limit Mode #Leveling up for Two-Combo #The Another New Enemy, the deadly Prince (Part One, Dillain and Indrago was killed) #The All-Powerful Combination, Kazen Indrago (Part Two) #Daishinryu, Advent (Part One) #The Ancient Reality (Part Two) #Skyphoenix and Voltin vs. Beast Guardian Mantabomb #The Kaijunizer, Took Away (Samuel tooks Dillain's Kaijunizer away from fooling his teacher Kazeshiro Hinato by prank, Part One) #Indrago EVBurst vs. Goldstreak: The New Control Burst #Thirteen Kaiju vs. Fury Dragonzer: The Beast Battle (The suddenly appeared was Shade and Gomora King an Samuel and Peter's old foe) #The Rampaging Samuel (Eureka was killed by Shade, but Samuel angered exploded back into Berserk Form instead evolving into 2nd stage) #So Long...Samuel, the Father of Dillain (Samuel dies in hand by Indrago impale his chest and stops his berserk) #The Remembering of Time (Dillain finds the three Legend Medals as Samuel died, his father and mother revived by three Legend Medals to help save his family) #Misaki's Returned (Misaki reappearance as a now almost fully human because her father decide to give Dillain for lover) #The World of Kaiju Tournament Championship #KTC: Indrago vs. Black Dicer #KTC: Indrago vs. H-Android #KTC: Indrago vs. Starrymon #KTC Semi-Finals: Indrago vs. Dugmole #KTC Finals: Indrago vs. Black Armed Knight (Part One) #KTC Finals: Indrago vs. Black Armed Knight: Reversed (Part Two) #Final Episode: Wedding is for Gift Movies *Daikaiju Galaxy: Attack of the Tokyo *Daikaiju Galaxy: God of Kaiju Orchestra *Daikaiju Galaxy: GO-Battlers & Pirateger vs. Smile & Heartcatch Pretty Cure *Daikaiju Galaxy Vs. Kaiju Hunters: FULL BATTLE of Kaiju Specials *Daikaiju Galaxy: Good and Evil Galaxy *Daikaiju Galaxy: Aim to the Tower Triva *After Trilogy series, this GENERATION series are less than cartoonish and more reality and digital movements. Category:Squadron Season